The present invention relates to a portable resistance band exercise machine and, more particularly, to a platform with extending arms and the resistance bands attached to the extending arms.
An exercise machine may be any machine used for physical exercise, such as weight lifting machines and cardio machines. Typically, exercise machines are very bulky and are not easily portable. Further, many exercise machines only work out a few body parts and the resistance is very limited.
As can be seen, there is a need for a versatile and lightweight exercise machine.